Useful
by Angel of Death2
Summary: The war's over and Heero just dosn't feel useful anymore....


Hiya

Hiya! Angel of Death here! I'm working hard on 'The Great Hero' even though I'm disappointed in the number of reviews I got for it… I really like that story. But oh well! If it turns out I'm writing it just for mama-sama (the only person thus far to review both chapters) then that' okay with me! 

My other story, 'A Relationship with a Pig?!' is underway. But I'm stuck with writer's block! As soon as I figure out what to do I'll write more! I promise!

Anways! This is just a short little thing, based on my obsession with the idea of the Gundam pilots being nothing but soldiers and having a hard time adjusting to the peace they fought so hard for! (Nice thought eh?)

I hope you enjoy this, I know it's short but meh.

"You see, one of the most important things in a person's life is to feel useful."

~*~

The night. It had always held such promise for one like him. Now, now it was empty. Gone were the explosions that he seemed to crave. Gone were those that opposed them. Gone was everything he had ever known and believed in. 

Everything except what he had fought the hardest to obtain. Peace. He grimaced at the thought. Sure he could walk down the street unafraid to show his face, he could do anything that he chose to do. Anything except what he truly wanted to do.

Fight.

The perfect soldier indeed. He snorted, sure that had been convenient when there had been a war going on, now, now there was nothing. He wandered from day to day trying desperately to find something to do. Anything! 

He lowered his head and stared at the cold and unforgiving ground. Everyone that he had fought was down there. Somewhere on this planet, buried deep enough for them to rest in peace.

"If only I had the same peace." He said out loud.

"You could you know." Came a soft voice from behind him.

"Relena…"

"Heero. You've spent your entire life fighting for peace. Why can't you enjoy it?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Heero turned his eyes from her, "I don't know how. My entire life I was trained to fight. And during the war I was useful. Now I'm useless. There's nothing I am needed for." He looked at her again, "Even protecting you is pointless. There's no one left to hurt you. My last mission was accomplished." 

Relena looked into his eyes, so much pain was hidden away behind his mask of indifference, "Heero you can be useful again."

He looked at her; there was a spark in her eyes he had never seen before. "No I can't." he turned away from her and ran out into the night.

Relena watched him go, tears falling from her eyes, "Oh Heero… don't go." She said to the night, "I need you with me… we need you."

~*~

Life continued for everyone, Duo and Hilde finally got married after much pestering. And they were now expecting their first baby. Trowa had returned to the circus saying that he had never been happier then when he performed. Quatre was now one of the most powerful men in the world and had last been seen in the company of one Dorothy Catalonia. Wufie and Sally were still fighting like there was no tomorrow. The only difference was that now they were able to make up in the age-old fashion…

Yes, it had been two years since Heero had vanished, and like had gone on for everyone. Everyone that is, except Relena.

Sure she lived her life as best she could but now she felt like something was missing. 'More like someone…' she thought sadly.

She turned on her balcony and moved back into her room, unaware that she was being watched. 

~*~

He remembered looking at a TV one day as he was passing by a store's display window. The image on the screen had shocked him to his very core.

Relena…

But it wasn't just Relena, in her arms was a wiggling bundle of cloth. 

A baby…

Heero heard one of the reporters ask what the baby's name was. Relena had smiled softly and said "Harusaki."

Heero looked at the screen in disbelief, a baby?

He turned from the TV and ran as though Shinigami himself was after him.

~*~

Relena entered her daughter's room, a sad smile on her lips. Heero didn't even know about her. She had been about to tell him, but he ran off. She lowered her head, that was typical of him. He always ran from her. He always had.

"Hello my darling." Relena said with a smile as she flipped the light switch on the wall and promptly cried out.

"Heero…"

"Relena… Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"I was about to, but you ran off! I tried to find out, but decided you'd come back on your own. Eventually." She said as she moved towards him.

"Harusaki eh?" Heero asked as he studied the baby's smiling face, "That means beginning of spring."

Relena nodded, "Yes Heero. She's the beginning of your spring. Your new start." She said as she placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, "You can be useful again. You daughter is going to need a father."

He looked at his daughter with a soft smile, he could be useful? The baby cooed and grabbed onto one of Heero's fingers. She was so small…

"She needs to be protected." He said.

Relena nodded, "She needs you Heero. What do you think? Can you be useful one last time?"

Heero looked from Relena to Harusaki. The hope and love that shone from her face couldn't be turned down. 

"I will. I will be useful…" he said as he pulled Relena to him with his free hand and held her to him, "Forever."

~*~

The end!


End file.
